Angels Calling
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Nobody expected it to happen, especially not them, not now. She was the weakest member of Team 7 in strength, but she far surpassed her male team mates in chakra control and concentration. They still weren't sure exatly how it had happened.


_This was something i wrote awhile back while listning to some song that i cannot remember now. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto! Do you here me? I don't i don't i don't.

* * *

Sakura had been left to stand guard over Hoshi Nakashia, a powerful ambassador of the lightning village. They were charged with making sure he was delivered back to his village safely and in one piece. They were ambushed out of nowhere, at least 30 rogue ninja fell upon them, they weren't quite sure of the exact number as more kept appearing.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly fell into battle as they were overrun with ninja. Kakashi soon followed his younger team mates, stopping briefly to give strict instructions to Sakura to guard Hoshi. At all costs.

Sakura held a kunai in her hands and stayed firmly planted infront of Hoshi Nakashia in a battle ready stance, she vowed to herself that she would not let anyone get to him. She would rather die than fail her mission. Than fail her team mates. They already knew how weak of a fighter she was, this was her time to prove that she was more than adequate.

Everyone was moving fast, deflecting blows and inflection more than a few of their own. Sasuke cut through the ninja in his path with deadly accuracy, he ignored the feel and taste of the blood that slowly accumulated on him.

Conjuring up his shadow clones, Naruto cut down his enemies just as fast, but lacked that last emotionless state to distance himself from the horror of the killing.

Kakashi knew that something wasn't right, he had a bad feeling and made sure often that Sakura and the ambassador were fine and unharmed. Not one of the ninja had gone for them; which made him wonder if this was just a distraction ment to keep them occupied. "Keep an eye about!" He called to Sakura who nodded in return.

Sakura looked around her and cast her senses out but couldn't find anything out of place, but knowing Kakashi Sensei, he wouldn't have said it if he didn't know something that she didn't.

She was so busy scanning for outside threats and keeping an eye on her team mates, that she failed to notice the enemy within.

Sakura felt a white hot sharp pain in her chest and when she looked down she saw the tip of a blade sticking out just above her left breast. Blood ran hotly down her front and back as she struggled to breath. She felt a tugging sensation throughout her entire chest as the blade was pulled out slowly.

The pain was unbearable. Overwhelming every sense in her body. Her vision blurred and she faught to stay concious as tears coarsed wetly down her cheeks. She sank to her knees in the mud and dirt, just before her vision died and the last breath left her body, the last sight she saw was Sasuke being stabbed in the side. With her last breath she breathed his name.

The ninja left standing laughed and all fled into the trees at the same time as if by some unspoken command. All three stood breathing hard and surveying the carnage around them, and then each other. Sasuke held a hand to the wound in his side as blood flowed hotly over his fingers, Naruto brushed the blood on his face away as more trailed down from a cut in his cheek, Kakashi held his left arm to his chest as the bone protruded at an odd angle.

When Sakura didn't come immediately bounding over to them cheerful as ever, they all tensed as they slowly turned to stare at the spot she hadn't moved from.

"Sakura!!!!" Naruto's voice rang out like a bell in the eerie silence that had descended upon them. Naruto ran towards Sakura's prone body as tears leaked from his eyes. Sasuke and Kakashi slowly followed, trying to take in what they were seeing.

"Sakura, come on get up!" Naruto grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and shook her hard as his tears flowed freely and unashamedly down his cheeks. "Sakura. No." He choked on a sob as he gathered the prone body of his team mate and crush to his chest. Her body was already starting to grow cold. Fisting a hand in her silky cropped locks Naruto rocked her slowly as he wished and prayed nad pleaded for her to wake and yell at him, to hit him for touching her, holding her.

Sasuke stood frozen, his face a stoic mask of nothingness. Inside his emotions whirrled and tossed like a boat caught in a turbulent storm out at sea. 'Not again, I don't want to have anyone else I care about die. I don't want to see their cold, lifeless bodies and know I could have stopped it, if I was stronger. I can't look at her smiling face and know that I will never see her smile at me again. I can't bury someone else I care for.' The beast inside threw its head back and roared for release as his body shook and he balled his hands into fists.

Kakashi trembled, he had lost a student. And he had known something bad was going to happen. He should have stopped it, should have moved to cover her incase of anything. It was all his fault and he knew it. He would never be able to forgive himself. She was one of the first students he had ever passed. And she was one of the brightest most talented young students he had the pleasure of teaching. A ninja's path was full of death, the person who said that obviously hadn't had to deal with the loss of a friend, a team mate, a student, someone they cared for.

Anger, rage boiled inside him like a pot of lobsters. He knew for the sake of his students he had to keep it together, they were barely hanging on.

- - - - - -

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi all stared blankly at the memorial plaque and white flowers. Sakura's smiling face sat in a frame ontop of the box containing her ashes. The girls who all knew her, cried openly, tears staining their cheeks and turning their eyes bloodshot and red rimmed. The guys stood by stoic in their grief, hands clenched into fists as they refused to let their emotions show.

Who knew that it could ever happen to them? To someone they all knew and were close to. It just didn't seem fair. Not having her around was like having an arm chopped off. You knew it wasn't there anymore, you can't feel it, you can't see it, but, when you go to use it and realise that it's not there, hurts all over again. Re-opens the wound.

To know you can never see that person again, to never talk to them, or even fight with them. It's like missing a piece of yourself, a piece thay they took with them. You never forget it, you just can't seem to let it go.

As soon as the funeral was over, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi planned to plant a Sakura tree in honor and memory of their fallen comrade. And then planned on hunting down and executing Hoshi Nakashia.

_'Oh, so if you believe  
Say a prayer for me_

_I wont be here tomorrow_

_Somewhere I gotta be._

_Things you want to say,_

_Save it for another day_

_'Cos I can hear the angels calling_

_Angels calling for me._

_You and I we were one_

_And I swore i'd stay forever_

_But they say all good things come to an end.'_

_

* * *

_

Alright so there it is, please let me know what you thought of it. And please no bashing about Sakura.

Nix


End file.
